earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Daraka
category:Horde category:Orc category:Shaman Daraka Stormhammer = Statistics = Race: Orc Gender: Female Class: Shaman Age: 19 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 228 lbs. Skin Color: Healthy, Orcish Green Eye Color: Blue. Professions: Tailoring and Enchanting = Appearance = While she could be taken for any normal Orcish female, those that know her have seen a great change in her appearance. Before, she was weak, slow, and lazy. Now, she looks completely transformed. Her body looks to be carved from granite. Powerful muscles stand corded on a strong, thick Orcish frame. She appears to come from the same pedigree as her love, Akhania. With curves and a bust line that could make many men weak in the knees, she is quite the pretty orcess. She is, however, relatively unscarred, save for several stretch marks around her arm pits and her thighs. They show the great change in the interior flesh she has worked so hard to achieve. Her eyes are frosty blue, and her hair is a deep, velvety black and pulled into a topknot-ponytail. He skin is bright and vibrant green, and appears quite healthy and well taken care of. = Personality = Daraka's personality seems like two sides of a coin. While most know her to be shy, quiet, withdrawn, and usually hiding behind Akhania, there is another underlying part of her rarely seen. Like most Orcs, there is an unbridled animal beneath the surface, caged for safety until the time calls for it to be unleashed. Few have seen this animal. Rage, passion, love, anger, hate... It all comes through when the beast is unchained. She's also got a fiery temper that can sometimes lead to the beast being unleashed, such as when someone talks bad about her mate or tries to take things from her. She is quick to anger, at times, and is not afraid to hurt people, if need be. = History = There is little of her history that Daraka can recall. She cannot even remember her own family's surname. For as long as she can remember, she was an orphan. An orphan among orphans, as there seemed to be quite a few in the Frostwolf Clan. At a young age, it was determinded that she could speak to and see the spirits of ancestors and of the elements, so she was always around the elders of the clan. She would do meaningless tasks, doing everything from back rubs to preparing dinner, some nights. In this time, she learned a basic understanding of what the spirits were and how she could aid them and vice versa. However, she would learn nothing by remaining with the clan. She would have to venture out into the world and find her own way. Drek'thar, having always watched over her, sent her to Durotar to train in the Valley of Trials with another Orc who was strong in the ways of the spirits, Akhania. She found the one who was to be her guide on the spiritual path with ease, and the two became quick friends. In this time, Daraka learned more about the spirits than ever before. Here, she also found her one true mate in her instructor. After several tense conversations, Daraka found that she had the same feelings for Khani, and the two have been lovers since. Khani, the last surviving Stormhammer, allowed Daraka to call herself a Stormhammer, as the two were to be mated. Not long after, the Scourge assaulted Splintertree Post, where the pair lived. In the midst of the battle, Daraka was taken by the Scourge. She reappeared some time later, made into an agent of death, a Death Knight. She confronted Khani not long after, but her will would not allow the Lich King to end her mate's life through her hand, and ended up breaking free of his grasp. Soon after, with all the power she could muster, Khani was able to remove the effects of the Scourge's change in her. She was a living, free Orcess again. Since being taken, Daraka has trained, and trained hard. Her strength now rivals that of some male Orcs, and she can run as fast as any animal. Elemental energies flow through her body better than ever. She has truly turned herself into a great, powerful Orcess... One thing remains to do, however. Daraka and Khani never got to do their mating ceremony. Plans have been in the works, but nothing has come to fruition. With the war on the undead going to Northrend, Khani has been away for a long time and Daraka wonders if the two ever will be able to have their ceremony.